


Enamored

by KayleeKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kisses, Ladynoir July, Lots of fluffiness, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping, Totally platonic wink wink, platonic ladynoir, possible angst?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeKwami/pseuds/KayleeKwami
Summary: Ah, patrol... Adrien's absolute favorite days of the week ended with a patrol around Paris with his beautiful Lady (Albeit she didn't know this of course). He was completely and utterly enamored with her, and... screwed.Quite possibly he might have taken his flirtatious acts a little too far... well, far enough that his so-called Lady only viewed him as a jokester- every flirtatious remark taken platonically. Oh if only she knew... maybe he could try to.. purr-ove (Not sorry) his affections for her for real! Tell her how he felt!Well, if only it were that easy... how was Chat Noir supposed to tell her when she was too oblivious to notice?





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So, I really have no idea where this fic is gonna take me... but I'll try to make it somewhat enjoyable ;)
> 
> My writing style might be a bit weird... but while our two favorite superheroes are transformed, I continue to call them Marinette and Adrien. This does not hint that they know each other's identity (which they don't at this point). I just do that because it flows better to say Adrien and Marinette instead of Ladybug and chat Noir. (This also helps for when they re thinking to themselves. 
> 
> I have a LOT of fluff planned for these two idiots so stay tuned.
> 
> I use quite a few French words in this, so if you need a translation either comment or ask google lol.
> 
> Also, if you haven't season 2 of Miraculous, there will be spoilers ahead, so you are warned.

Plagg's raspy laughter rang in the room as Adrien sat at his desk, hands rubbing his temples out of annoyance.  "Just shut up, Plagg..."   
  
"Hey, it's not my fault.  You brought this on yourself kid. " he chuckled to his chosen, who only groaned in reply.   
  
As much as Adrien had hated admitting it, Plagg was right.  All those teases, flirts, and hand kisses  had all dug him right into an unfathomable pit also known as " _The Friendzone_. " Unfortunately, to his knowledge, it seemed there was no way out.  How could she think he was kidding all this time?   
  
Rising from his chair, Adrien made his way over to his large windows- Plagg following.  The dejected look on Adrien's face alone was enough to shut the small creature up.  He found himself looking out at the view of Paris, propping an arm against the cooled glass of his window.

Even after living in a place where he could own anything he could ever want- material wise-, Adrien still felt extremely lonely. His spacious room was filled with things that were supposed to keep him content, but he nonetheless didn't feel true happiness- that is, except when he was Chat Noir. Oh, when he was the leather-clad hero, all his worries seemed to fade past him as he ran through the night. The adrenaline of the heights and cold air made Adrien alert and wake- but most of all, _free_. 

And then there was Ladybug, his beautiful spotted partner. Eyes as blue and vast as the ocean itself, full of emotion and life. Midnight hair that bounced in her bounded pigtails with each step. The array of tiny sun-kissed freckles that complemented her features. She was gorgeous, to say the least. Sometimes it took all that Adrien had in him not to press his lips onto her cheek just as he had done nearly a week ago. But nonetheless, it would be weird to do again... they weren't like that. They were friends- just as she had reminded him that night. She was in love with someone else of course, and Chat was purely her platonic partner and  _friend._ Nothing more. Adrien feared he'd never be anything more. 

But no matter what, he still couldn't help but cherish her so deeply. He jumped at every moment he could to be with her, patrol being one of his favorite parts of the day. He loved her so much.

"I have patrol soon." he sighed with a hint of a smile- though none of such appeared on his face, "At the least, her company is amazing even if we are just friends." Even though a statement like this would traditionally make the blonde grin, he simply tore himself away from the window.  
  
"Kid, get a grip. It's just a girl... come on, Adrien. You're better than that." Let's merely say Plagg wasn't exactly the greatest at compelling people to feel better. "Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"Plagg, if you're joking I don't wanna hear it..."  
  
"I'm not, geez kid. It's not that hard, right? You've been flirting with her for months- and it's gross- but couldn't you just-"  
  
"You don't know anything about love..." He interrupted bluntly, his eyes flicking to the time, "C'mon Plagg, We have to transform."

 

* * *

  
Marinette landed swiftly on the chilled metal of the Eiffel Tower.  The temperature surrounding her wasn't exactly cold, but Parisian nights in April seemed to hold onto a bit of the winter air from last season.  There, she waited for her feline partner, sitting on the edge of their typical meeting spot to dangle her legs over the side.  The view was breathtaking this time of night- lights from cars and buildings (and not to mention the Eiffel Tower itself) lit up the sky.  Unfortunately, star gazing wasn't an option -the stars were drowned out- but nonetheless, Marinette loved her city.   
  
Most of all, however, Marinette loved seeing the view from Ladybug's perspective.  While most people might consider heights this high a type of nauseant agent, she quite enjoyed the feeling it brought her.   
  
With the sound of footsteps behind her, Marinette turned to face her partner clad in leather- his features looking less cheerful than usual.   
  
"Chat Noir, hey!"  Marinette smiled, standing to her feet and striding over to him.  She nearly retracted as she came closer.  "You...  Okay? " Marinette asked cautiously, holding out a hand to settle on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright.  Don't worry, Bugaboo," Adrien flashed her a smile.  "Anyways, good to see you as always, m'lady,"  he added, giving her knuckles what would have been a gentle kiss if she hadn't pulled away.  Of course, she equally had to give him a boop on the nose for good measure.   
  
Marinette chuckled as she turned away, beckoning him to follow.  He obliged, coming to walk by her side.  Even if he was still a little sad at the moment, Adrien couldn't help but marvel at how exceedingly beautiful she was.  Her midnight hair that swept her face, or her piercing bluebell eyes and not to mention the galaxy of freckles that adorned her features.   
  
"What?"  He heard a voice say with a twinge of laughter- Ladybug's voice.   
  
Blood ran to his cheeks.   _Crap._  Had he been staring?   
  
"Just admiring your beauty, Bugaboo."  He smirked with a wink.  When she rolled her eyes a turned away, Adrien couldn't help but laugh a little.  "Oh come on m'lady!  What?  Can I not admire you? "   
  
Without providing a reply, Ladybug lifted the hand that clutched her yo-yo into the air.  "C'mon Chaton, we have patrol," she smirked, not granting him with an answer to his previous question.

"There's really no reason to call this "patrol" Ladybug," Adrien yelled from behind, employing his staff to follow her lead.  
  
It was true. Both Superheroes only came out to see each other really. No matter how Ladybug had attempted to hide this fact with the word "patrol", it didn't change anything. Their friendship had grown so much over this year and a half. They both had to admit they wanted to actually talk to each other and hang out together without worrying about fighting an Akuma.  
  
With a small hint of laughter, Marinette landed on a nearby roof. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"  
  
He landed beside her. "You and I both know we only come out here just to hang with each other. When have we ever actually stopped crime this late at night?"  
  
Adrien could tell she was visibly thinking. "Fine... you might be right Chat. Though why would I pass up an opportunity to have fun with my best friend?"  
  
 _Gosh._  Since when had the word "friend" hurt Adrien? He tried as hard as he could to force negative thoughts from his mind. Having a friendship with Ladybug would have to be good enough. After all, she had been in love with someone else.  
  
"Okay, so... How about we do something then? As much as I love being with you m'lady, circling the city isn't exactly fun."  
  
"What are you implying then?" Marinette asked, raising her eyebrow attentively.  
  
"Like... Like getting ice cream, or having dinner together, or dancing-" He paused as he heard a chuckle from the girl on his left.  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why not? I'm sure you're a pawsome dancer. And even if you can't dance, I wouldn't mind teaching my lady," he declared with a bow, extending his hand out toward her.  
  
"I hate to break it to you Chaton, but we can't dance without music," she chuckled in return.  
  
She was next met with Chat's hand grabbing ahold of her own. "Oh? Well, I can change that Bugaboo!" His grasp tightened as he ran with her- Marinette almost tripping from the force. Before the two partners knew it, they could hear beautifully romantic music wafting from a restaurant below. "There!" the feline hero grinned, "Music!"  
  
"Music," Marinette repeated with a soft chuckle.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I can't wait to write the next chapter...!
> 
> Anyway, for those of you who have seen Season 2 of Miraculous, (which I advise you to watch BEFORE reading this) this chapter included a part about the Glaciator episode in case you missed what Adrien was thinking about.


End file.
